shikamarus true love
by Speed kasarai
Summary: shikamarus lazy and temaris srict they are my favorite charectures and i wanted to write about there future together this story is about a year or two after temari saved shikamarus butt and they have been going out for 2 months
1. Chapter 1

please excuse the rough-ness of the story this is my very first writing that didnt envolve stanzas so at times this will dip to the more poetic side just bear with it

i am a big ShikaxTema fan and ill be writing in shikamarus P.O.V. so yeah...

**chapter 1**

as i stood in the pouring rain waiting for her i leaned back against the damp soden wall of her city house

"what a drag" i said

as tamari runs out of her city house she grabs my hand and pulls me to her as we race down the street holding hands

"come on or we will be late" she said in her soft angelic voice

"awwwww but if where late we will have to wait for the next show and that is a true step in heaven to be able to stand in the rain with you" i said

she slapped my arm as she blushes

"shut up shakespear"she said in response

we got to the theater and i stopped her at the stoop and kissed her softly

"you know i love you right?" i said

"yes, cause i love you too" her soft words flutter across my skin

i wrap my arms around her and kiss her passionatly holding the kiss for 7 long heart beats as i slide a finger through her belt loop then she pulls away waving to her brother

tamari "hey kankuro"

kankuro walks up with an arm around ino using crow as an umbrella

"i never thought i'd see the day" i said "when kankuro the black demonic emo and Ino the preppy cheerful miss sunshine would get together"

ino "shut up shika im just ammazed you didnt try to bring choji again"

hey now chill out you too now lets get in side before they..." kankuro is interupted by the theater doors closing -slam-

temari "fuck, shikamaru you promised me this date for 2 months and now were late in the pouring rain and our date is ruined" she glares at me "maybe if you would have stopped procrastinating maybe we could be inside"

kankuro and ino "..."

me "its your bro's fault"

kankuro "dont bring me into this"

"shikamaru stop blaming every one else, i love you but your constantly on missions, you need to make more time for us"tamari says as she grabs my hand "just take me home already"

i wrap my vest around her and we walk in the rain to her house then i kiss her good night and leave my vest with her\

**end of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

This is a little difficult I wanted temari's side of the fight and the after shock on her but I sent little shika home so I asked my sis for a girls point if you don't like it hate on her not me please

**chapter 2**

as i slamed the door frustrated by his lazy-ass antics i finally realize his vest is wrapped around me i never even realized he put it on me

i walked past gaara and went into my room raging and slamed the door yelling i wanted to cry but then gaara might have heard me so i quickly crawled into bed with my poor shikas vest and currled up around it cryieng i would have cried myself to sleep until my phone wrang

i picked it up "hello"

"hey are you okay?" kankuros voice came across the phone

"yeah bro i dont think gaara knows just yet about the horrible turn on our double date" i said

"look sis i know shikamaru is a lazy ass-hole but he does love you" he said

"dont worry about me, what are you doing with ino?" i said

kankuro started "well we went to the restraunt across the street where shikamaru had a reservation waiting for us, lucky he told me or else it would have gone to waist when yall stormed off"

i swallowed hard i was so mad i didnt even let him talk god thats another appoligie to shika i owe him

"i should have let him talk damn" i said "hey i got to go do something ill see you when you get home, okay?"

"sure see ya sis" he said as he hung up

i sat up in bed momentarily thinking should i call shikamaru or should i run over to his house and apoligize to him there ... i stood up grabed my coat and sprinted to the door making sure gaara was still glued to the tv and then i walked out side where by surpise shikamaru was standing on my porch soaken wet

"how long where you standing there?" i said curiosly and sternly

he stared at the ground "look im sorry about..."

in that instant i stopped him and kissed him deeply and passionatly as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled into a deeper kiss i couldnt help it i drug him into the house and into my room where he kissed me so hard yet soft i couldnt decide weither scream from pain or moan in pleasure

shikamarus P.O.V.

i smirked as i kissed her deeper rubbing her hips with my hands and she pulled me onto the bed on top of her

"wow i came to say sorry and now i get to be in your room" i said playfully

temari whispered in my ear "your the first person besides me to be in here ever i don't even let gaara or kankuro in"

i was amazed and said "wow what an honor" i kissed her "so what do you want to do?"

"well im sorry i jumped down your throat earlier and im just really sorry and ill just do anything you want to do to say sorry"

i smiled and kissed her then rolled to the side of her resting my head on a pillow "well lets just lay here kiss and hold each other and have a night of me and you"

she smiled and scooted up next to me "i like that idea"

i wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck

temari said "god shikamaru i want you to consume me" i gasped at the words surprised by them

"really?" i said looking at her

she starred back with a smile and kissed me then nodded as she slowly took the fish netting off

i kissed her in total surprise and stared at her beautifully tan yet pale soft skin i was in heaven and then she dug a hand into my pants

i moaned at her touch as she pulled me out and stroked me slowly and i licked her left breast

she moaned and quivered as she guarded my rock hard self into her soft moist body

i moaned with her as i slowly slid in and out

"oh shikamaru more" temari said

and in response i sped up thrusting and pumping all the way in and as we continued for a hour non stop finally we both cam gracefully at the same time


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**9:00am**

as we layed there totally asleep in her bed she started to wake up and in the momment of her movement i woke too and kissed her

i said "good mourning sweet heart i love you"

"i love you too" she said and kissed me then got up and walked into the shower wearing nothing but my vest that covered just to mid hip on her

i sat at the edge of her bed waiting pationtly getting dressed when through the door came a giant sand hand that grabbed me and slammed me against the wall

gaara "what the hell are you doing in here"

i barely got more than the first syllables out before kankuro had crow hitting me square in the gut

"answer him" kankuro said making crow thrust a fist into my gut again as a small red box dropped from my pocket

gaara shouted "ah ha youve been caught stealling now do you wish to plead guilty for a quick death or do you want to tell us some bull shit sob story"

just then my worst night mare happened temari came walking in prepared just for me exposing quiet a lot of flesh and coming in to see me bent up in the air bleeding from my mouth with jewelry droping from my pockets

temari said "shikamaru whats this" she picked the box up "are you stealing from my family?"

"no just open it," i coughed a little blood as crow hit me again "its mine i got it last night on my way to your house" she silenced me and opened the box revealing a silver band with one low gage ruby

"whats this" she said

"its for you i wanted to ask you," iwheezed out some blood "would you marry me"

temari, gaara, and kankuro "..."

as the sand hand released me and i wavered slightly falling onto the bed gasping for air temari started to cry and picked me up and held me close "yes, yes, yes. i accept"

i think i smiled but i had lost a lot of blood and rational thought was out the window and as i managed a slight "i love you" i passed out

temari P.O.V.

as my poor shika passed out i slipped the ring on to my finger and quickly hit gaara and kankuro until they left my room

"you bastards get out get out"i said

i slammed the door shut and grabbed my medical kit and bandaged him up laying him confortably under the covers and grabbed my phone hitting the speed dial

"hey ino?"

"yeah?" she answered

"guess what" i said softly

"what?" came from here matching my soft tone

"shikamaru proposed to me" i said smiling

"what did you tell him?" she shrieked at me

"i said yes of course" i smirked as shikamaru stirred

"oh my god, really? your so lucky. i got to go your brother is picking me and sakura up from the mall"

she hung up and i stepped over to him kissing him gently on the head

shikamarus P.O.V.

i awoke to temari kissing my head and she smelled nice i pulled my eyes to match hers and locked our gaze

she stroked my hair and layed her head on my chest as we cuddled for a while

i stroked her hair "i love you"

"i love you too" she said as the door swung open rappidly

**end of chapter 3**

ah ha a cliff hanger just hang in tight readers please comment on my writing and give me some sugestions if i like them ill put it in and ill be sure to give credit where credit is due

im ending this chapter at a cliff hanger because i cant decide on what will happen next so bear with me ill sleep on it and have another chapter finished in a bit


	4. Chapter 4

alright i decided on a fight

* * *

**chapter 4**

as the door crashed open and wood splintered into the room a shadow tore through the room grabbing temari and slaming her to the wall as it split and charged for mebut luckly i dodged it and released my own shadow to stop the enemys shadows travel

"who's there" i shouted "release your shadows, NOW"

temari struggled and screamed from the pain which obviously meant the attacker was using shadow strangulation so i pulled out 2 kunais and ran along the wall down stairs to the attacker who was conviently wearing a mask but i did catch a glimpse at a slashed headband

"akatsuki" i muttered as i drilled a kunai at its stomach

a slight screech was heard as the shadows released and the akatsuki member dropped to its knees then i heard the thump from up stairs as temari hit the ground

"what the hell that fucking hurt, shikamaru what was that for" came from upstairs

"it wasnt me babe it was an akatsuki member i think i killed it but who knows scum dont die easily" i smirked and raised the second kunai and realized it was tobi on the akatsuki release program so as to join normal society and disband the akatsuki

i pulled him up by his colar "what the hell tobi" i said pulling out the lodged kunai

he gasped and cluthed his chest "well you wernt at the training field for our mission so ive been going into random houses doing your jutsu seeing how only you and select Naras can stop that stuff and thought this would happen and id find you with out the hassle of knocking"

"you are a dumb-ass" i said as temari came down and walked over to me "tobi go back to the meating area and ill be there shortly"

and as i turned around i saw temari walk to me and instantly i kissed her

"im sorry for tobi's idiocracy" i smirked

"its ok, besides you saved me maybe we should go up stairs and i can reward you" she whispered in my ear

"id love to but i got a mission" i said

"thats messed up" she whispered

"i know, What a drag" i said and kissed her again

"well you better go" she sighed

"will you be okay?" i asked silently

"is that an insult remember i saved your narrow behind before" she smirked

"oh fiesty today are we alright im gonna go love you bye" i said as i sprinted out the door before tobi came back with his annoying cappabilitys

**

* * *

**

10 minutes later

as i showed up at the training field i was meet with the mixed feelings of my team Lee, Sasuke, Tobi, Deidara, and Naruto and imediatly

"hello fellow youth" lee darted towards me (why in the hell did he have to come he was only fun when he was drunk and other wise a moronic goodie to sho)

"hey Lee, long time no see" (thankfully) i forced a smile

"alright naruto wheres the package" i glared at him as he was just about to open it

(why me why god why does lady tsunade hate me) i took the package and placed it in my satchel bag

"alright men, and i use that term very lightly when around Lee," a smirk aroused from the group as Lee smiled obliviously i stood there and quickly used my shadow possision jutsu making every one face towards the forest and then said "hey lee is that might guy?"

he turned around and instantly i had every one dash away from him and then released them yelling "run and dont stop if where lucky he might go home and leave us alone"

naruto busted out laughing and tripped over a stick

as we all stoped to laugh at him lee came running "HIDE!!!!" i shouted and ran up a tree and watched every one else dissapearin there own way

as lee dashed by we all reappeared as he went far away "good ridance" we all said in unison and regrouped

"so shikamaru hows temari" sasuke remarked

i smiled and hid it "well in a development of last night this mourning i asked her to marry me"

a group gasp was heard and we started walking again and finally got to the village to drop off the package when of course the subject was brought up again

naruto blurted out "when?"

"what?" i retorted

"you know what" naruto shouted "the wedding"

i shrugged as sasuke said "well all i know is im the best man"

we all stared at him "wait i alrea..."

naruto "im the best man"

deidara "yeah right im the..."

tobi "best man right here i called it"

"GUYS shut up its temari" i pulled out my phone and we talked about meaningless stuff and every one went there own ways


End file.
